Dulces sueños
by Tigerstark
Summary: El sueño nos vence en los duros días de trabajo y agotamiento, y Arthur sabía que si alguien del equipo había trabajado duro en esos últimos días, era Ariadne.


**¡Hola! :D**

**Últimamente me han venido muchas ideas de fanfics a la cabeza (justo en la época de exámenes xD), y me estaba diciendo que las escribiría cuando terminase mi serie _Frío ardiente_. Pero no me he podido resistir a escribir al menos uno de ellos, porque se trata de una historia protagonizada por mi preciosa OTP, Arthur y Ariadne, de _Inception _:3 Sé que ya no está muy de moda y el fandom está prácticamente muerto, pero nunca es tarde para esta espectacular película, especialmente para estos dos personajes a los que shippeo so hard *O*  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Arthur ni Ariadne ni ninguno del resto de personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad, yo no escribo personajes tan buenos. _Inception _es obra de Christopher Nolan.**

* * *

El sol había desaparecido del cielo hacía varias horas, pero el equipo de Cobb trabajaba incansablemente en la misión que les había impuesto hasta altas horas de la noche, tejiendo los últimos trazos que les quedaban en los planes antes del vuelo a Los Ángeles que iba a tomar Robert Fischer, hijo del difunto Maurice Fischer y el principal objetivo de la misión. Iban a acompañarle en el avión y llevar a cabo el trabajo una vez que Fisher estuviese dormido, aprovechando que se tarda diez horas en ir volando de Sydney a Los Ángeles, las horas que necesitaban para completar la misión: implantar en el subconsciente de Fischer la idea de acabar el gran imperio de su padre, gran competidor de Saito, el cliente de Cobb.

Para dicho vuelo quedaban escasos días, y ya estaba todo listo, pero, para asegurarse de que no iban a cometer ningún fallo, ni el más minúsculo, que les podría costar mucho –como quedarse eternamente en el limbo-, el tiempo que les quedaba lo utilizaban para revisarlo una y otra vez, y perfeccionarlo. Repasaron las funciones que tenía cada miembro del equipo hasta la saciedad, se aseguraron de que tenían todo el sedante requerido muchas veces, hablaron con la tripulación que les iban a acompañar en el vuelo para dejarles claro el papel que desempeñarían, e incluso hicieron simulacros en cada uno de los niveles del subconsciente en los que tenían pensado actuar.

Y sin embargo, Arthur estaba seguro de que no saldría bien.

Había estado trabajando con Cobb y Eames en las patadas que iban a sufrir para poder despertarse del sueño, mientras que Yusuf daba unos últimos retoques al sedante en un improvisado laboratorio en una de las habitaciones y Ariadne seguía con el diseño de los tres niveles en el cubículo del que disponía el almacén que usaba para su estudio. El primero que vio marcharse fue a Yusuf; hasta que no apareció con Cobb, Eames y Arthur para despedirse, ellos tres no se habían dado cuenta de que era de madrugada y que era demasiado tarde para seguir trabajando. Tras Yusuf, salieron Cobb y Eames, a los que pidió Arthur que no le esperasen.

Cuando estuvo solo allí, mientras recogía sus cuadernos y sus papeles, llenos de esquemas que explicaban detalladamente los momentos en los que habría una patada y acompañado de anotaciones, estuvo reflexionando sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y cuanto más lo pensaba, menos convencido estaba de que iba a ir bien.

Para empezar, aunque así lo atestiguase Cobb, sabía perfectamente que _Origen _era imposible. Había hecho muchas cosas en el subconsciente de los demás, ¿pero implantar una idea? Ni lo había intentado; sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Ya se lo dijo a Saito cuando les propuso el trabajo: al darle una idea a alguien no estás haciendo que sea su propia idea, ya que sabe que se la has dado tú porque la mente del sujeto siempre busca el origen de la idea. "La verdadera inspiración es imposible de falsificar".

Lo que más le llamaba la atención es que Cobb estaba muy seguro de que _Origen _es posible. ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo? No es que fuesen grandes amigos que se cuentan todo, pero eran compañeros desde hacía muchos años; si conocía cómo conseguir _Origen_, no estaría demás que se lo contase a su socio.

Algo pasaba en Cobb, y ya no sólo se refería a su conocimiento de _Origen_. Desde la muerte de su mujer, Mal, su proyección no ha hecho más que frustrar cada misión que realizaban. Se debía a que Cobb seguía recordándola, provocando que apareciese en su subconsciente. Fue un golpe muy duro el perder a su esposa, además de la custodia de sus dos hijos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo, y el oficio de Cobb no se podía permitir tener en la mente a seres queridos, pues sus proyecciones se convertían en obstáculos, o incluso el enemigo en sí mismo. Cobb debía de saberlo, era un profesional. ¿Por qué entonces no olvidaba de una vez?

Arthur terminó de recoger sus cosas, apagó las luces y se dispuso a irse hacia la puerta del almacén para salir, hasta que se cercioró de que todavía brillaba una luz proveniente de detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Aún había alguien. Se acercó a la puerta y dio tres golpes con los nudillos en ella. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que él mismo bajó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, produciendo un chirrido en el suelo al empujar la puerta.

Encontró a Ariadne sentada en la silla del escritorio, en el que reposaban maquetas que representaban los laberintos que eran los niveles de sueño en los que se iban a adentrar dentro de una semana. Los bloques blancos que las formaban resplandecían a la luz del flexo de la mesa. La joven descansaba su cabeza sobre los brazos apoyados en el escritorio. Su mata castaña de pelo le tapaba el rostro, pero Arthur no necesitó verlo para saber que Ariadne estaba dormida.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que se hubiese quedado dormida mientras trabajaba. No solamente porque eran las dos de la madrugada y a esas horas cualquier persona normal estaría acostada en su cama. El sueño nos vence en los duros días de trabajo y agotamiento, y si alguien del equipo había trabajado duro en esos últimos días, era ella. Siendo nueva en el oficio de la adentramiento en el subconsciente, se había esforzado mucho en hacer bien su papel de arquitecta, y se había dedicado plenamente en el diseño de los niveles, aunque en realidad podía haber dejado de hacerlo hacía varios días. Aun así, ella insistía en continuar para retocar y perfeccionar, además de que afirmaba que le gustaba hablar de ello con el resto del equipo.

Desde la primera vez que exploró su subconsciente con Cobb, estaba totalmente fascinada con el mundo onírico. En un principio le había parecido una idea descabellada al no tener ni idea de que se podía investigar en el subconsciente de los demás, pero ahora estaba enganchada. Arthur conocía muy bien cómo se sentía ella. Él había pasado por lo mismo. "Una vez que lo pruebas, no lo quieres abandonar", era lo que pensaba él de esa experiencia.

Quizás por eso trabajaba tanto, porque le encantaba estar en sus sueños, creando lugares nuevos, dibujando pasadizos secretos, dejando trampas en su mundo de ensueño. Pero ella, por mucho que quisiese, no podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. La tarea que les había puesto Saito no era un simple juego de niños; estaban hablando de penetrar en la mente de un hombre para hacerle creer una idea, requería profesionalidad.

Ésa fue la principal razón por la que Arthur se vio reacio a tener a Ariadne en el equipo. Demasiado joven, demasiado ignorante para algo tan grande. Había propuesto otros arquitectos más experimentados, con los que Cobb y Arthur habían trabajado alguna, pero Cobb siempre mostraba su negativa con la misma excusa: con cada uno de esos arquitectos habían trabajado una vez nada más, y tenía motivos para no contratarles. Y Arthur tenía que darle la razón. Por ello le dio la oportunidad a Ariadne, porque si Cobb creía que era la apropiada, se veía obligado en confiar en sus decisiones como socios que eran.

Para su sorpresa, Ariadne resultó ser la más digna para el puesto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más potenciaba su habilidad de crear. Arthur se había quedado maravillado con cómo había mejorado aquella universitaria. Es más, seguía actuando como tal; en cada expedición por los sueños que realizaba con ella, Ariadne se mostraba atenta a sus explicaciones, y en la realidad, durante las reuniones de todo el equipo, tenía siempre papel y lápiz a mano para sacar apuntes. Era trabajadora, se esforzaba mucho en dar la talla, pues Arthur sabía que Ariadne, aunque ya había cogido confianza con todos, seguía estando un poco intimidada. Y era normal, era la novata rodeada de profesionales, quería causar buena impresión y no estropear nada.

Obviamente, Arthur no podía dejarla allí durmiendo, pero tampoco podía llevarla a su casa, más que nada porque no sabía dónde vivía. Decidió entonces dejarla dormir en el almacén, pero en un sitio más cómodo. Pensó en las hamacas que habían dejado en la gran estancia diáfana donde solían estar reunidos, tanto para compartir ideas y planificar como para introducirse el sedante para entrar en sus subconscientes.

Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, la cogió en brazos. Era sorprendente lo bien que encajaba el cuerpo menudo de Ariadne entre sus brazos y su pecho y lo ligera que era. Despacio, Arthur caminó hacia las hamacas y la dejó tumbada sobre una de ellas. Buscó una manta para cubrirla del frío nocturno y para que estuviese más cómoda, en vano. Sólo se le ocurrió abrigarla con el abrigo de tweed negro que había traído consigo; claro que eso le obligaba volver a su casa sin nada para guarecerse del frío.

De todas formas, no pensaba volver a su apartamento. No estaría tranquilo dejando sola a Ariadne en ese almacén. No quería abandonarla, jamás lo haría.

Otra razón por la que le gustaba a Arthur que Ariadne estuviese allí con ellos era que resultaba ser una compañía muy agradable. Era amable, alegre, soñadora, bondadosa, creativa, una mujer de confiar. Y había que admitirlo, tenía cierto encanto. No era espectacular, no era ni glamurosa ni sensual, ni tenía un cuerpo esbelto y con curvas seductoras. Tenía un rostro dulce, pacífico, cándido como el de una niña gracias a sus facciones redondas y suaves. Era mona.

Arthur no podía a negar que aquella muchacha estuviera ejerciendo en él una especial atracción.

Si le preguntasen a Eames la razón por la que a Arthur no se le conocía relación sentimental, él se burlaría diciendo que era demasiado estirado y serio para las mujeres, al contrario que el británico. Y hasta cierto punto se lo habría creído; no había conocido todavía una mujer que sintiese algo por él, pero daba igual porque Arthur tampoco había sentido nada por ninguna. No es que fuese muy aficionado al ligoteo, y en realidad había conocido a muy pocas chicas, ni se había visto interesado en conocerlas. Bueno, no se había interesado en conocer en profundidad a nadie. Con el único que tenía una especie de amistad era con Cobb, y porque eran socios en el negocio de la extracción.

El equipo de Cobb apenas charlaba entre ellos más que sobre el trabajo, ya que actuaban de forma profesional y no se podían permitir compartir un estrecho lazo con ninguno de ellos, no fuese a salir mal la misión y acabase alguno en el limbo, o resultase ser un traidor en un mundo tan fascinante como peligroso como era el subconsciente. Ariadne, sin embargo, había intentado entablar una buena relación con todos sus compañeros, pues no le gustaba estar metida en un asunto tan comprometido sin apenas conocer a los extraños con los que iba a trabajar. Era la novata, era perfectamente comprensible que quisiese saber primero con quién iba a tratar. Cuando cogiese más experiencia, se daría cuenta que lo mejor es no conocer demasiado, pensaba Arthur.

Aun así, era agradable que ella fuese así con el equipo, quitaba tensiones y convertía la misión en algo divertido. Un poco de relajación, acompañado de alguna risa, no venía nada mal, y Ariadne era la encargada de que fuese así, con su espíritu juvenil y afable que arranca una sonrisa hasta al más serio y disciplinado de todos, al mismo Arthur.

Precisamente por eso le gustaba; le hacía sonreír, mostrar su lado menos aburrido, liberar el alma alegre que escondía tras esa faceta seria y escasa de expresión. Y, por ello, era la primera persona que despertaba en él interés y curiosidad por saber sobre ella.

Puesto que Arthur nunca se atrevería a dar el gran paso y confesarle lo mucho que le embelesaba, se conformaría con velar por Ariadne esa noche mientras ella ignoraba siquiera que él estaba allí. Y si lo tuviese que hacer todas las noches, lo haría encantado.

Arthur cogió su abrigo de tweed y cubrió con él el pequeño cuerpo de Ariadne, que inconscientemente se acurrucó en él. Le apartó con mesura el cabello de la cara, dejando ver sus ojos cerrados y su gesto de paz y serenidad. Se quedó contemplándola, escuchando la respiración profunda de sus pulmones, que hacían subir y bajar su pecho a ritmo tranquilo.

Entonces observó su boca; la tenía entreabierta y soltaba por ella el aliento. De pronto le vino a la mente el cuento de _La bella durmiente_, la historia de una princesa, víctima de la maldición del sueño, que durmió durante cien años, hasta que despertó gracias a un príncipe que rompió el hechizo con un beso de amor verdadero. Desde su punto de vista, el hechizado era Arthur, y la maldición que sufría era la seriedad, la sequedad de su carácter recto y estricto. Puede que besando a Ariadne eso cambiase…

Arthur acarició la suave mejilla de la chica. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Olió el dulce perfume que desprendía, una mezcla de caramelo, champú de orquídea y Nina Ricci.

-Dulces sueños, Ariadne –susurró con ternura, y le besó la frente.

Se fue hacia la otra hamaca y se recostó en ella. Tras una última y larga mirada dirigida a la arquitecta durmiente, cerró los ojos. Por decoro, Arthur no se dejó llevar por la tentación de besar sus labios. Un buen sueño protagonizado por Ariadne le hubiera quitado el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado, pero era normal, hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de soñar.

Pero se prometió que esto no lo dejaría así, algún día se atrevería a besarla de verdad. Y pronto, muy pronto, cumpliría con su promesa.

* * *

**Tomates, halagos y toda clase de opiniones se aceptan. Dejad vuestras reviews, y gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
